it ends there, say your goodbyes
by lowi
Summary: Zacharias is ashamed of what he doesn't do. Parvati is scared of what she can't do. But together, they can forget the horrors that surround them in their seventh year. /M&MWP /Freeverse, for mew!


_A/N: This is dedicated to Tsui, (__mew-tsubaki__) as her birthday gift. I hope you'll enjoy this, hon, and that your birthday was wonderful._

_Also, thanks to Jess (__lunalestrange4__) for betareading. Finally, this pairing is a M&MWP, so credit to mew & Mor, for this!_

* * *

**it ends there, say your goodbyes**

there are t w o hearts  
that suddenly melt together  
into o n e

there are t w o people  
that suddenly need each other  
to l i v e on

_one of them does it for her sister_

_one of them does it for himself  
_(and her, but shhh, don't tell)

it's all because there is a **war** going on  
and it's only **W**hen they see each other  
[[and when she sees her sister but that's a  
different story]]  
they see the light

"Zach, how do you do it? Why do you mean so much to me?"  
_breathe, Parvati, breathe_

"Parvati, promise m**E** you'll never go"  
_wait for it, Zacharias, wait for it_

they remember how they met  
they'll n e v e r forget that  
it's in their eyes when they look  
it's on their skin when they touch

it's not as though it's _beautiful_  
nor something **disgraceful**  
it's a fact

it'**S** engraved in their collective memory  
how they sTuMbLeD into an alcove  
after a D.A. meeting  
in fifth year

(we were quite young  
but yet _we knew all about the world_  
all t**H**at matters  
_we were right_)

it was w a n d e r i n g hands & s h a t t e r e d words & h e a v y breaths & w a r m, s w e a t y touches

and then they walked away  
with burning cheeks  
and the feeling  
that  
_oh my, (s)he regrets it  
why was I so stupid?_

except that was a  
**L  
I  
E**

s**O** for a while  
nothing  
and then _nothing_  
nothing**nothing**_nothing_

**U**ntil NOW

((fortunately))

(because again they need each other  
to l i v e on)

and there is so much they want to forget  
things that on**L**y s o f t kisses  
and h u r r i e d touches  
can erase

for Parvati it's the screams  
the torture  
the immense **pain** when someone's twisting on the floor  
and she's not moving from her seat

for Zacharias it's his cowardliness  
each and every **D**ay  
every moment  
every minute

(they will totally be the couple of the year  
with t**H**ese reasons and misfitting and wrongness  
_oh yes_)

but still  
it is a pause from  
everything  
whenever they  
kis**(**s**)**  
**(**t**)**ouch  
lo**(**o**)**k  
s**(**p**)**are

their fingers **A**re entwined  
but in reality  
it's their **heartstrings** that  
are

_e_ntwined  
_n_twinede  
_t_wineden  
_w_inedent  
_i_nedentw  
_n_edentwi  
_e_dentwin  
_d_entwine

and no matter how much they'd  
try to _W_**i**G**g**_L_e out from that

they'd **fail**

(but that's something they _won't_ admit  
not even to _themselves_  
because it could make them feel **V**ulnerable)

but of course  
now **too late** comes  
now they'll n**E**ver have the chance to say it

it's _regrets_ **&** why, oh why?  
it's _couldn't we have done something about it all?_ **&** oh no  
it's _zach, you can't leave me_ **&** I know, I know, I'll be back  
it's _but you won't_ **&** forgive me  
it's _I can't, I hate you_ **&** please don't, I love you

_what did you just say_**?**

"I love you."

and then he turns and walks away  
**B**ecause he has to and she stands there left alone  
and she knows it's ev**E**n more **too late **now

but she doesn't even dare to tell him  
to mak**E** him to go back  
_return_  
by sayi**N**g those simple words  
_  
[I love you too]  
_  
because maybe she doesn't  
(**maybe she does**)

all she sees is **H**im walking away  
and leaving her  
in there with the horrors and the fears and **A**ll that that they were supposed  
to fight together

(or no, they weren't, they never even s**P**oke of it)

once they didn't need each other at all  
but managed to stumble into understanding that they needed each other  
and then they de**P**ended on each other  
and they still do  
but now the**Y**'re  
_  
(F)_  
_(O)_**A**  
_(R)_**P**  
_(E)_**A**  
_(V)_**R**  
_(E)_**T**  
_(R)_


End file.
